Yoshi's and Happy's Excellent Adventure
by Ishida Sasuke
Summary: Yoshi leaves the island in order to achieve independence from the rest of the Yoshis, and in his trip he ends up in Fairy Tail, where he meets a cat who can understand his language and is set to help him out in order to earn some fish. T for language.
1. Meeting

_**A/N: **__My 20th story! Wow, it seems like it was just yesterday when I uploaded my first story into this website, and now… well, enough with the chatter and more into the story! I thought of this while listening "The Rock City Boy" and I thought it would be amusing to have a story in which Yoshi and Happy met (curious fact: Yoshi actually means "happy" xD), so here is the development of that thought and my first humor based story. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting<strong>

_Fairy Tail, huh?_

How on Earth did he end in a place like that?

Yoshi was trying to find his way on independence and so he left the Yoshi island, in search for new routes and adventures, but… he never thought he would deviate so much that he would eventually get into a whole new country or even continent, he wasn't even sure anymore, the only thing he remembered was being pulled into a great storm and then he finished around a place with strange humans… Magnolia. Of course, he had seen humans before, but it wasn't something he was used to, after all he lived his whole life among Yoshis, this was something new, something exciting, a journey of self discovery.

_It's a good thing I was taught how to read before leaving. _When Yoshi told his elders about this need of traveling around the world, they decided that he was to be instructed with all what he could need, from tongue skills to survive to reading so he wouldn't get too lost, which is why he could tell the name of the guild before him. However, he did not know what was waiting for him before that door.

_Here goes nothing._

Once he opened the door all hell broke loose.

It was a wide space of wooden floor and walls, in which there were more people than he could count; there was a woman drinking from a barrel, a man spitting fire, just like if he just had ate a fire flower, who was taunting everybody to a fight, a tiny man sitting in the bar table with his eyes closed, a naked man, among many other rare kind of humans, plus what it seemed to be three cats hanging around. But that wasn't all; the whole place seemed to tremble as people punched each other and talked dirty. Yoshi seemed to be shocked as soon as he saw all this. _What are these beasts? _And if everyone just heard what he thought, there was a moment of silence. Everybody seemed to stare at him with terror and Yoshi was succumbed in panic as he walked forward. What was he supposed to say?

"Yo… Yoshi, Yoshi!"

That would actually mean "H… Hi, everybody!" But no one seemed to understand or care about that and only then he realized that there was a woman behind him, a frightening woman wearing a heavy armor.

"E… Erza is back…"

Those words came from the red haired man, who was spitting fire as a flamethrower, and he seemed to be hiding his face behind his muffler and suddenly he ran away as the whole place became quiet. Nobody said anything; all of them seemed concerned about her entrance. The woman touched Yoshi's right arm gently.

"Excuse me, I need to pass."

Yoshi obeyed at the double and he got off her way as she walked forwards.

"Where is Natsu?" she asked pissed.

"E… Erza… there's no need to…"

"I'll be the judge of that Lucy."

Although the voice was calm, the face expression that woman had left Lucy out of any effort to ease her anger. Yoshi was starting to sweat drop by staring this, what could have that Natsu man possible do to make that woman that mad?

"We have a guest waiting at the door!" Erza yelled "Assist him while I hunt Natsu down!"

Natsu came out from his hideout just to run away from Erza, but she caught him in matter of seconds and she punched him so hard that he was just not pounded into the wooden floor, but the wooden floor was broken and Natsu seemed to get buried in as he yelled "I'M SOOOOOORRY!" to that incredibly strong woman.

Yoshi could barely believe it.

"Don't you ever…!"

Yoshi wanted to know what the hell all that was about, and so he listened very carefully.

"DON'T YOU EVER STEAL MY BUNNY SUIT ARMOR, YOU MORON!"

Yoshi seemed to be about to faint. _He stole her suit and she gets that mad? This… this place is… _He could barely think of an adjective, his eyes were wide opened and he didn't even notice his tongue was falling from his mouth to the floor. That was a woman you should never make angry. _Mental note, avoid messing with such strong people._

Just as Erza took Natsu outside, everyone's attention was really centered in Yoshi.

"What is that?" A man's voice asked.

"Juvia thinks it's cute." A woman with blue hair said.

"Can he be considered a costumer?" The naked man asked.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!" Yoshi mumbled, trying to explain himself.

"Eh? I don't understand a thing, he only says 'Yoshi'!" A blond woman complained the same one who tried to defend Natsu and was called 'Lucy' by Erza.

"I think he said 'I'm a bit lost here'."

Yoshi was surprised, and everybody in the guild was shocked and so their eyes were set on a little creature. A blue tiny cat.

"Happy can understand him?" Lucy asked.

"Not only Happy." A white cat interjected "I can understand him too."

"And so I can." A third, black cat added "It seems only us can understand his language."

"But, can you really call that a language? He only says Yoshi!" Lucy complained again.

"That's because Lucy is not smart enough!" Happy concluded.

"That's cruel, you puny cat!" Lucy replied almost immediately.

_These people… and those cats are… crazy…_

Yoshi stepped forward while Lucy and Happy kept arguing, and he soon was in the center of the room with hundreds of eyes set only in him. He felt nervous.

"Yo…Yoshi, Yoshi, Yooshi, Yoshiii, Yoooshiii, Yoshi!"

"What did he say now?" A girl asked.

"He just said 'My name is Yoshi and I'm pleased to meet you all.'" The white cat translated.

"Yoshi, yoshiiii, Yoshi, YOSHI!"

"He said 'I'm on my quest for INDEPENDENCE, but I got lost. I need help'."

Yoshi eased his eyes and he showed a cute expression that captivated almost everyone in the room.

"SOOO CUTE!" Shout a great amount of people.

Almost immediately he was surrounded by all of them and Yoshi felt even more nervous as he tried to clean his sweat with his short arms, but no matter how much he cleaned it more came out as he was the center of attention, something Yoshi was not really used to.

"Yoshi, Yoshi."

"He said 'You are smothering me a little bit'." Translated the black cat.

The cats were really curious to Yoshi; the blue one seemed like a really jerk and a pain in the ass, the white one was really cold, and the black one seemed really strong. They all understood the way Yoshis spoke, but how? He never saw those kind of cats around the island… maybe there were some ancients times in which the species met, but as he couldn't tell he just gave it no importance.

"Yoshi, yoooshi, Yooooshiiii, Yoshiiii!"

"He sounded excited!" Lucy said.

"Don't try to translate him Lucy, you won't make it!" Happy interjected.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" Lucy said while sighing.

"He said 'I want to prove I'm able to do things by myself, however I got lost and now I need some directions. I'm looking for some kind of quest that will prove my manhood." The white cat translated

"Impossible, he just said a few words!" Lucy complained.

"Lucy really doesn't understand his language!" Happy teased.

"You…!"

"Ha!"

A single and deep laugh interrupted Lucy's next complain and then a man jumped from the second floor towards the center of the room, becoming a wall between Yoshi and the rest of the people.

"If you are looking for a battle, you better face me!"

"YOOOOSHI!" Yoshi screamed.

The man was really terrifying, he had long spiky black hair, he wore black, he had a muscular body and the face seemed both evil and… a bit square. Just by thinking about it, Yoshi started laughing.

"Yoshi, Yoooshiiii!" Yoshi mumbled as he almost started crying from the laugh.

"Hey! I'm serious!" the man seemed offended and pumped "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME LIZARD? IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE LAUGHING ABOUT! IT'S ON!"

"He is a man!" A gray haired man said out loud.

"That's not what he said." The black car interjected while sighing "He first said 'That's not what I cam here for.' And then he said 'Your face is sooo funny!'"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, Gajeel." The black cat said "The poor thing doesn't want to get into fight."

"He mocked my face! That's a fight taunt! There's no taking backs!"

"What should we do? He's such a cute thing."

Those words were quite gentle and they came from a beautiful grey haired woman.

Then, coming down from the table where he was sitting, the tiny man stepped forward Yoshi and he stared at him.

"Is this a formal request?"

"Yoshi…"

"He said…"

"I understand."

Everybody looked at the tiny man shocked.

"He… he can understand it…" a group of people mumbled.

"That's what to be expected from master…" other's said.

"HE SAID HE WANTS TO JOIN THE GUILD!"

"YOOOOOSHI!"

"Actually he didn't mean that." The black cat interrupted "He said 'I want help'."

"Ha! Just as expected!" The master said "Well, then you should now that in this guild we are hired and so there's gotta be payment, what is your payment."

"Yoshiii."

Happy's ear reacted almost immediately to Yoshi's words and he jumped his way towards Yoshi with a serious look on his face.

"I'LL TAKE THIS REQUEST!"

Everybody stared at Happy moved, thinking that he wanted to help Yoshi in his attempt to achieve, personal growth, and then…

"How much fish do you have?"

Everybody fell to the floor, while Yoshi replied and Happy seemed to be even more pumped.

"Leave this to me!" Happy said "I'll make sure Yoshi becomes a man!"

"THAT'S HOW A MAN TALKS!" the grey haired man commented.

"Elfman is as pumped as ever." The grey haired woman said "Well then, Happy, this is your client then. Should you take a team with you?"

"I won't let that amount of fish to be shared with anyone!" Happy said strongly "This is my mission! No one else is admitted!"

"Yoshi?"

"You are going to be ok with me, Yoshi." Happy replied "After all, I'm a mage from Fairy Tail as well."

"Well then, good luck Happy." The grey haired woman said.

"Turn him into a man!" Elfman said.

"Good luck Happy!" Lucy said.

_Strange… this guy is obnoxious and yet everyone here seems to care for him. What a strange place I have landed in. Besides, I only wanted directions, and now this guy is stuck with me… _Yoshi sighed. _Well… that won't stop me! I'll reach independence!_

And so both Yoshi and Happy left the guild towards an adventure bigger than what they could possible imagine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__The fun is about to start as we have joined the two main characters! Can you guess what will happen next? See you next chapter =)._


	2. Day 1, Is this any good?

_**A/N: **__As Happy understands Yoshi's language, I'm just going to skip the 'Yoshi!' dialogue, and let Yoshi speak straight, but only around Happy, Charle and Lily of course. It is quite hard for me to write something based in humor, I'm all about super serious plots, but there's a first time for everything XD. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1, is this any good?<strong>

"So, where are we supposed to go?"

The question that should have sprouted from Yoshi's mouth was actually coming from Happy's who kept his easy going face while asking. Yoshi opened his eyes wide as he seemed about to yell.

"How am I supposed to know? I asked assistance because I'm lost!"

"Then…" Happy said with a serious face "I give up." He said shifting to his usual face.

"Don't say that with such a straight face!" Yoshi complained.

"Sorry, sorry." Happy said "Then… this way!"

He seemed to sprinkle while he walked around the city and the only reason why Yoshi followed him was because he had no other clue about where to head. He knew this would come to pass, he knew nothing about the world beyond the island or the Mushroom Kingdom, despite that he still departure so he could get to know the world. He would obviously get lost, but he expected that someone could guide him, someone… reliable, which Happy was not.

They walked for a while until they reached a river outside the city, where Happy picked up a fishing cane.

"Let's catch some fish!"

"Now where are talking!"

Yoshi just stretched his tongue into the river and he caught in a matter of split seconds a fish and swallowed it. Happy looked at him with wide opened eyes. As soon as he saw how easy Yoshi caught a fish he focused harder on the cane as he waited for something to bite the bait, however Yoshi's tongue was bothering him; it was so large, and it caught so many fish, so easily… a great envy was filling him and it was like a dark aura just covered Happy as he started shaking the cane.

"BITE THE DAMN BAIT!" Happy complained.

Yoshi just sat next to him, satisfied as he just had a great meal.

"Thanks for the meal… I'm stuffed."

Yoshi didn't notice that Happy was spinning around with the fishing cane, and he didn't notice that his tongue escaped from his mouth for a moment; that moment was enough so that it could get tied with the fishing cane string. Happy called forth every single bit of strength he had in his body and he threw Yoshi along with the string and the bait to the river.

"YOOOS…!"

Yoshi wasn't able to finish, but he was cursing Happy… and badly…

Happy barely realized that he threw Yoshi in the river and when he saw his tongue attached to his tongue he started laughing.

"Yoshi, look how dumb you look!"

_What a jerk! _Any other Yoshi wouldn't care; any other Yoshi would have been ok with it and laughed as well, but not this Yoshi. This particular green Yoshi was quite a hard ass, and had very little patient for childish attitudes; if he wanted to be stuck with someone like Happy he would have just stayed home. He didn't come all this way just to be teased all the time. And so he broke the tie with his hands as he came out from the water and walked away from Happy, who immediately started following.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here."

"But I haven't caught a fish yet."

"Then stay."

"I can't."

Yoshi looked at him with an anger he wasn't used to.

"You are slowing me down…"

"I won't stain Fairy Tail's name!" Happy replied serious "I'll help you achieve independence! No matter what! That's what being a Fairy Tail mage means."

He remembered how much everybody in the guild seemed to care about Happy, despite being such an ass. Yoshi looked at him with a more compressive look.

"I have to fulfill this task for my guild!"

_So he is loyal to his guild… maybe he is not entirely an ass…_

"AND THEN YOU WILL GIVE ME ALL THOSE FISHES!"

Yoshi started to sweat dropping. _Just when he seemed to be serious…_

Yoshi sighed and he stretched his tongue to catch a fish in the river and he handed it to Happy. Happy looked at him with a face of both relief and immense gratitude, his eyes seemed bigger and he was about to cry.

"Yoshi…" Happy said moved.

"Eat it, if we want to keep going you need to be stuffed."

Happy ate the fish happily and once he finished he started leading the path again. All what Yoshi could see as they walked was a big path of only grass ahead of them, leading to what seemed to be an eventual to reach mountain covered in snow.

"Where are we going?" Yoshi asked.

"Training, of course!" Happy said "If you want to survive on your own you have to be able to fight! And so, our destination is that mountain!"

_He got serious… he might look weak, but he may be strong. _Yoshi couldn't be more wrong, but more on that later.

* * *

><p>"Erza… I'm done for…"<p>

Natsu was so beaten up that he was barely able to move. Erza seemed to be already calmed down and she sat next to Lucy in the guild.

"Well, what happened with the cute creature that came here earlier?"

"Oh?" Lucy asked "Oh, yeah… it seems his name was Yoshi, and he is on a quest of independence. Only Happy, Charle and Lily were able to tell what he was saying, so Happy accepted his request and went out with him, as a mission."

"Happy went on a mission by himself?" Natsu asked as he incorporated immediately.

"I'm worried about him…" Lucy said "besides we don't know anything about that thing."

"Don't worry, Lucy." Natsu said calm "If Happy decided to do this on his own then he'll be just fine. He is a Fairy Tail mage too, remember?"

"Well, you are right." Lucy said smiling.

"But…"

Lucy and Erza were shocked by the serious expression on Natsu's face.

"I only saw him for a moment and I just had a faint scent, but… it was somewhat similar to Igneel…"

"Igneel?" Lucy asked "How come?"

"I don't know… it may be just a coincidence, but…"

* * *

><p>"It's cold… I like it."<p>

Yoshi had no troubles withstanding any kind of temperature, unless they were really extreme like -100ºC or 100ºC, but usually he could walk normally in any weather, and he preferred cold ones, they suited more his personality.

"Yoshi is very cold…" Happy teased.

"Where are we supposed to train, master?"

Yoshi said 'master' to tease Happy, but he didn't take it that way. _He… he looks up to me… _Happy couldn't be more wrong, but more on that later.

"We have to find a cave!" Happy said "You can fight, right?"

"Humph!" Yoshi seemed to smile "Of course I can! I'm a Yoshi! We have fought to defend our lands!"

Yoshi were usually a peaceful race, which rarely used their amazing skill to attack or fight, they only used them if there was no other choice, but this particular Yoshi liked to test his skills, and he was sure that once he learned as much as he could from Happy about this world he could test all his fighting's skills, he might even challenge that 'Gajeel' man.

Eventually they got to a cave.

"It should be around here, prepare for battle!"

_I'll show Happy… not, not only him, but everyone from the island that I can take it down by myself!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Author block! I hate it! That's why I haven't uploaded new chapters; I wanted to make this chapter longer, but the block… Agh, what can you do? xD. As you see, a plot will be introduced soon, but I'll try to keep it funny (I hope is funny already xD). See ya!_


	3. Watch & Learn

_**A/N: **__Once again, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but author block is getting the best of me! So sorry if it's kind of short, but we are getting to the important soon! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Watch &amp; Learn<strong>

"Exactly what am I supposed to fight?" Yoshi asked.

"There's a giant monkey like creature named 'Balkan' that you can take on! Lucy and Natsu had some troubles with it in the past, so I thought it might be a good starting point for you to start!"

_Giant monkey, eh? Well I've dealt with Donkey Kong a few times… _Oh, yeah, he had… this was the most conflictive Yoshi in the island, as it was said before he had a very bad attitude and he liked to battle, which was weird considering that Yoshis are rather calmed and uses their powers in crisis times, but this one liked to battle, and so he often challenged people to battle, unless there was something he had to do. There were a few people who managed to defeat him, like the legendary Mario, and some really battle experienced Yoshis. He wanted independence so that he could also find his place in the world, which it wasn't in the island, he wanted to find a place he fit in. Now he was pumped, he wanted to take on that monkey as soon as possible. Happy was able to tell he was excited.

"You like battle, don't you?"

"I love it!" Yoshi replied.

"Then…. Bye, bye!" Happy replied.

Yoshi was about to reply, but he was rather shocked that Happy sprouted out a pair of wings while leaving him.

_Those… Those wings! _Yoshi had learnt from the elders that sprouting wings out was the Yoshis' ultimate technique, which was used only in order to protect the island in case of extreme chaos, a pair of wings that filled the Yoshis with an incredible amount of power. Happy's wings were very similar, so he thought that he, somehow, managed to get that kind of power.

_Happy have those wings… I see, everyone in Fairy Tail seemed very strong, and although Happy seemed to be the weak one, he may be the strongest! So, I need to have faith in him… if he is leaving me behind, is only in training purpose! _Yoshi couldn't be more possibly wrong; yes, Happy was doing this in training purpose for Yoshi, but not because he thought this was the best way, but because he could not fight at all, also he wasn't Fairy Tail's strongest member, but rather the weakest, even among the cats, as Lily was actually strong and Charle at least was scary, but Happy… well, his wings came in hand every time for the rest of Fairy Tail's mage, but Yoshi wouldn't come to realize about this until later.

So, pumped as he thought his master was a rather strong… creature, he decided to taunt the monkey so he could beat the crap out of him.

"YOSHI! YOOOOSHIIIIII!"

That would mean "Hey! You stupid half assed monkey! Come out!" But for his ears it was just a scream of a creature saying 'Yoshi'.

The cave was bigger than Yoshi imagined; everything around was pale blue as crystal, and every step made a lot of noise.

_Where could that monkey be? _He kept walking until eventually a giant white monkey, with the face of a pervert, gave him a puzzled look.

"YOSHI!" Yoshi said while pointing his finger at him.

The monkey seemed rather confused, but Yoshi took the offensive. He just jumped straight and kicked that monkey's waist, then he span in the air to hit him with his tail and as he finished spinning he released his tongue in order to trap that monkey's arm and he thrust him to the ground with might.

The Balkan offered no resistance; it was easier to beat than expected.

"What does master Happy have in mind?"

"HELP!"

That was Happy's voice, who was flying his way towards Yoshi, followed by a great amount of Balkans. Yoshi smiled. _More enemies to take on, uh? You really are thinking this straight, master! _Yoshi was even more pumped now, and he tried to take on the ten Balkans that were following Happy. He took the first one out with a kick on the face, then the next one by jumping from the previous monkey to the following to punch him in the chest, next he used his tongue to make two Balkans trip and he took other two by throwing eggs.

Happy turned around to look at this display of strength; he was very impressed by Yoshi's battle skills. He finished off the remaining two by turning into and egg and crashing both of them as bowling pins.

None of them had the slightness chance to counter attack; they were all beat up by Yoshi's moves.

"Serves you right!" Yoshi taunted.

_Amazing… this guy may be as strong as Gray or Natsu… _Happy really didn't know what to expect when he left Yoshi in his own, he thought if worst came to worst he could help him flee by using his wings, but he actually defeated eleven Balkans on his own, without even sweating. The guy was amazing.

Yoshi looked back at Happy pleased; he expected his master fetched more Balkan to defeat, maybe twenty or thirty more, as he was just warming up. But Happy didn't realize what Yoshi was expecting.

"Aye!" Happy said cheerfully "Well done, Yoshi! You really can fight!"

"Of course I can, master!" Yoshi replied "If you bring more of them, I will take care of them all!"

"No need to…" Happy said sweat dropping as he didn't imagine himself bringing more of those monkeys in the same manner, by being chase down "You should join the Guild!"

"Join the Guild?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy said cheerfully "It is filled with very strong mages and you have proved to be quite strong, you'd be fitting really well, besides you can take on missions as well and make it your home."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Happy stared at Yoshi puzzled, he seemed very serious.

"I have a place I have to return to once I achieve independence, I have someone I have to defeat as well… so I can't…"

"Not even for a while?" Happy asked "You know, you can leave the Guild once you have to go back."

"Will that be ok for everybody else?" Yoshi asked.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied.

Yoshi seemed to smile as he considered it.

"But first, I want you to teach me how to sprout those wings!"

Happy was shocked by the request. His eyes opened wide and he started sweat dropping as Yoshi knelt before him.

"Those wings of yours… are the same kind that my tribe acquires once they develop their ultimate power! It's a proof of your strength and I would like you to teach me how to sprout them out."

_What is he talking about? I was born with these wings… wait, could it be…? _He realized why Yoshi suddenly started looking up to him, why he knelt before him. He honestly thought that his wings were the same kind of those that the Yoshis could use.

_What should I do? Do I tell him that he is wrong? _But it was the very first time that someone really looked up to him, the very first time someone acknowledged him as a strong mage, he liked that, he felt important and reliable.

"Ok, then!" Happy said excited "We'll train you so that you can develop the wings and if you do, you'll join Fairy Tail!"

"Deal!"

_What did I get myself into? _Happy couldn't know how important this choice would be in the near future.


	4. Changes are supposed to be good… right?

_**A/N: **__This chapter contains spoilers from the manga, so if you don't want to get spoiled… wait a few weeks (maybe month ^^U) until the S class test arc is over in the anime. With the warning said, let's keep going!_

* * *

><p><strong>Changes are supposed to be good… right?<strong>

"What should we do next master?"

Yoshi had got more serious that what Happy would ever liked; even though he appreciated being considerate as a strong fella for once, he knew nothing about Yoshi's powers, he had no idea how to teach him to fly, and he didn't want to disappoint him so badly when he found out he was useless. He got into a dead end, the only thing he could think of was the way Natsu used to train every single day to get stronger and apply it to Yoshi, not that it would help him develop wings, but it would definitely buy him some to get out of this, maybe find someone who could teach him, or have enough time to run away.

"Mmmm… let' see…" Happy pretended to be thinking very deep while he had a very simple idea "Ah! Let's head to my place! There I can show you a way to develop your skills!"

"Aren't my actual skills good enough to acquire the wings?" Yoshi asked concerned.

"Let's say you still have a way to go."

"Then, let's lose no time!" Yoshi said inspired as they got off the cave and headed towards the cold snowy field around the mountain "To your place!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied as he drew his wings out and leaded Yoshi to their place.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how Happy is doing."<p>

Lucy was fairly concerned; Yoshi's request wasn't something that would end in a day or two, it could fairly take weeks, months or even years in the worst case scenario. Besides helping with a quest for independence wasn't a job Happy usually did, he was the most dependant of the group. Of course, he came in handy in all kind of situations, but it wasn't like he could make it on his own in every scenario.

"Don't worry too much Lucy." Erza said tranquil "He wouldn't have taken the job if he wasn't able to do it. Besides he is the only one who can tell what he is saying."

"Charle and Lily can too." Lucy remained her "And I think either of those two would make a better job."

"It's a good experience for Happy." Gray interjected "Maybe he can finally do something on his own."

Natsu was strangely silent at that moment, it was like his mind was just not in the same place everyone else was, which was extremely weird, considering how actively he got whenever he was around the guild, was he still thinking about Yoshi's scent.

"Say… Natsu…"

She was abruptly interrupted; it wasn't like anyone else talked or suddenly appeared, just the words were left in the air, as everyone just stopped moving. And then, just like a fading image when the TV is losing signal, most of the guild members seemed to disappear in thin air. And the guild would change more than what anybody could ever guess, because years would pass and a new timeline would be told.

* * *

><p>"Is it here?"<p>

"Aye, sir!"

The house was fairly humble; made of wood and seemed dirty, and once he peeked inside he saw that it was worse than he previously imagined. He never pictured Happy as someone organized, but the level of the mess inside was beyond Yoshi's wildest imagination.

_I guess brilliant warriors are messy by nature. _Sure, some are, but this wasn't the case.

"There's no need to go inside, we'll work in the yard!"

_Thank god… I might not survive the smell and the mess. _Yoshi could withstand many things, but not this. As it was said before, he is different than the rather easy going and a bit messy Yoshis, he was also organized and a little bit obsessive and compulsive, just looking at that mess could have caused him a mini stroke.

"Ok! To training! Show me how your tongue works!"

_Now we're talking. _Yoshi made quite a show with his tongue; he liked to show off and so he drew his tongue out and he used it as a rope to jump from tree to tree around the house three time, then once he finished the third lap he used it to throw himself into the air and make a series of artistic postures as he fell to the ground and once he saw he was about to land he just fell in his right leg whit his arms and his right leg extended in the air, imitating a swan.

"How is that master?" Yoshi asked.

"Huh?" Happy asked as he turned his eyes to Yoshi; he was eating a fish "Sorry, I got distracted!"

"Wh…?" Yoshi shut himself in middle of what would become a really offensive sentence "Would you like me to do it again?"

"No, not necessary, pretty tricks with a messy tongue." Happy said as Yoshi started to sweet dropping "Can you bring some trees downs?" he asked as he remembered Natsu doing it with his fists.

"Watch me!"

With some single kicks he brought down any tree he touched, as he was skilled he was also fast and, as strength is mass x acceleration, Yoshi was capable to bring anything down with an impressive strong single hit, which would KO'd many opponents.

"How's that master?"

"The fish is even better now!" Happy said as he started a fire with one tree Yoshi brought down and he cooked some fish on it.

"Am I training or am I helping you to cook lunch?" Yoshi asked pissed.

"Maybe both!" Happy said while laughing.

Happy was getting to Yoshi's nerves, and he could tell by the assassin like look Yoshi had in his eyes, and so he decided to take some more cards on the matter.

"Ok, ok…" Happy said as an idea came to his mind "Let's go to Fairy Tail! If you can defeat Natsu you can surely learn the wings!"

"Have you defeated Natsu?"

"That's how I achieved my wings!" Happy lied.

"Yosh!" Yoshi said ready to act as his right fist punched his left opened hand and his eyes burnt in resolve "Then I'm going to beat him to a pulp! And that Gajeel folk as well!"

_He really thinks I'm telling the truth… man, I should have never taken this job. _But he didn't know yet that because he took the job he was saved.

They started walking towards around Magnolia and they could tell there was something different about it. As they walked around it the people seemed different, the city itself seemed more gloom and the most noticeable change was that Fairy Tail changed location. Once they arrived to where it was supposed to be, they found nothing and Happy panicked, as Yoshi, while shocked, remained cool headed.

"Ask someone around where Fairy Tail is." Yoshi said trying to calm Happy down.

"Ha… Happy?"

The voice was familiar, and it came from a boy that usually spent a lot of time in Fairy Tail. It was Makao's kid, Romeo, but he was… different. He was taller, he was wearing Natsu's clothes and beside he had the mark of Fairy Tail.

"Makao's kid… Romeo…" Happy said shocked to see his change.

Romeo was even more shocked, seeing Happy made him drop tears of happiness.

"If you are here…!" he said as the anxiety filled him "Do you know where Natsu and the others are? Are they ok?"

"What is going on here?" Yoshi asked.

"Natsu and the others…?" Happy asked shocked "What do you mean…?"

Yoshi remained cool headed, while Happy's face was completely white, he was not able to make sense of whatever that was going on, and neither could Yoshi, but he remained strong.

"Something weird happened." Yoshi said "Ask him to take you to Fairy Tail."

And so he did. Romeo toke them all the way to Fairy Tail with a big smile of relief in his face, not even caring that Happy was unable to reply, because the joy was greater than facing the reality that he knew nothing about his missing comrades.

Once they got to the guild new location, they were even more surprising. Everyone seemed to have aged, some of the guild old members were easy to recognize, while others were almost completely impossible. The shock of seeing a slim Reedus or a fat ass Dorot was almost more than what Happy could handle. Yoshi was sweet dropping as he saw that the lively guild he once walked in was almost empty.

"Happy!" Makao screamed as he and everyone else surrounded them "This is amazing! It has been seven years!"

"SEVEN YEARS?" Happy asked as he was unable to understand it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yoshi asked shocked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__And now the real plot starts. Can you guess what is Yoshi's and Happy's real excellent adventure? I wanted to link the story with the manga plot, so we'll see how it develops. More funny moments to come with Yoshi and Happy as they start a brand new quest, which will also lead to Yoshi's goal and Happy's growth! I hope you are enjoying so far =D!_


	5. Journey and death, can it get better?

_**A/N:**I seriously thought things would go different in the manga… oh! Hey guys! If you already read the last chapter then you know it was based on chapter 254, before reading 255, but it doesn't matter, the plot goes in a direction that will allow the journey I'm about to write, how? Well, that will be self explained later on, but here is where the real trip starts. ¡Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Journey and death, can it get better?<strong>

After receiving the shocking news Yoshi and Happy were out for a new trip, towards Tenrou Island.

Happy was still shocked by all that happened so suddenly; not only everyone banished, but seven years past in a single matter of minutes. Even Yoshi and Happy were supposed to be missing, what was going on? It was more than what he could take, and without Natsu around… he felt more than useless. Yoshi on the other side, while surprised, wasn't so affected, he thought that everyone were too tough to be killed by whatever happened and that they only had to find them. By what the others told them, Natsu and the others were in Tenrou Island to become S mages; the strangest part was that Happy was supposed to go with Natsu, they even said that he left with him, when he obviously didn't, as they had been together for the past week.

They were on a ship towards the island, and Happy was silent; something shocking for Yoshi who never believed such thing was possible.

"They'll be fine, master." Yoshi said trying to cheer him up.

"How do you know?" Happy asked.

"Because we are going for them." Yoshi replied "You are strong master, and I'm with you."

_I__'__m __not __strong, __I__'__m__ useless__… _thinking about how useless he was hurtful, he was about to break into tears, but then Yoshi lay his hand on his forehead and eased his eyes.

"There's surely something we can do for them, so don't be so depressed." He said cheerfully.

Those were the words that he needed, that was what he needed to hear. Happy smiled and jumped.

"Aye, sir!" he said pumped "We will surely find Natsu and the others!"

"Yosh!" Yoshi said pumped as he closed fists and his eyes burnt in passion "Then I'm going to beat the crap out of Natsu and acquire the wings! I'll become the ultimate Yoshi warrior!"

"Weren't Yoshis peaceful?"

"Screw peace! The three pleasures of life are sleeping, eating and fighting!" Yoshi said even more pumped.

"You are just like Natsu…" Happy said sweet dropping.

"Was Natsu your pupil as well?"

"Aye!" Happy lied as he didn't want to let Yoshi down.

"Wow! Then you are really powerful!" Yoshi declared "Master, there is nothing to fear! Together we will bring down whoever is behind all of this!"

"A… Aye!" Happy replied a bit nervous.

_What __am__ I__ going __to __do__ when __he __finds __out that __I__'__m __useless?_ He didn't know, but he surely was glad that Yoshi was around, because he did resemblance Natsu in some ways; while being certainly more serious and intelligent, he shared the same fighting spirit and optimism. He was a good companion.

_I__'__ll__ show __master __Happy __I__'__m__ good __enough__ to __acquire __the __wings__… __and__ then__… _Then what? Yoshi knew that once he mastered the wings he would be strong enough to go on his own path, but what would he do then? Return to the island to show off? No, he could go there once in a while to visit family, but he didn't want to live there any longer, because he didn't fit. Once he found his wings, would he also find the place where he belongs? That was the idea all along, and Yoshi really hoped to find answers in this new journey.

There was a screech in the sky that made both Yoshi and Happy to fall in their knees as the looked up in order to find something incredible. It was a black dragon.

"A… A dragon!" Happy said shocked.

"Dragons?" Yoshi asked shocked as well.

_Yoshi's are descendants from dragons… we were created in order to act as a bond for the sky and land, we are the link between wind and land… that was what the elders told me… then, can I talk to that dragon?_

"Hey!" Yoshi shouted "Hey, dragon, can you hear me!"

Happy was about to speak, but the dragon did look back at them and Yoshi was overwhelmed by the feeling of death; as the dragon's eyes looked at him he was able to feel a desire for death, he was seeking it and he would deliver it, he was the god of dead. Yoshi collapsed next to Happy.

"Yoshi!" Happy shouted as he grabbed him.

He made the wings appear and he took him away from the ship, over flying around the sea as he looked backwards and noticed that the ship was starting to disappear, along with the crew aboard. He gulped as he thought what would happen to the people leading them to the island; they didn't deserve to die like this. _If__ I __could __just__… __if__ I__ could __just__…__!_Happy was filled with despair as he flew with Yoshi in his hands, trying to escape from the dragon's sight, and then something happened. His whole body went numbed and both he and Yoshi fell into the water. Neither of them could move, Yoshi was unconscious and Happy's body was completely numb. They were drowning, falling in the deeps of sea.

_Is __this__ the__ end?__ Like__ this?__ No__… __please!__ Please __somebody__ save__ us__…__!__ NATSU!_And just like a prayer being answered, the sea started to divide. As the water started dividing, both he and Yoshi caught the breeze of the wind to breath as they stood in ground. They were standing in land, like an island that was rising from the deeps of the sea.

"Is this… is this tenrou island?" Happy asked out loud as he recovered his breath.

_No__… _the voice was very faint in his head, but he knew it came from his mark of fairy tail. It was the soft voice of a woman, one she never met or heard about, but who was speaking directly to his mind. _Your __path__ to__ the__ island,__ however,__ will__ be __open__ member__ of__ Fairy__ Tail,__ for__ you__ and__ your __companion.__ You__ will__ reach __your __comrades__… __eventually__…_

"Hey, wait!" Happy asked as the voice fainted "Tell me more."

But the voice faded like it never existed, and he and Yoshi were left in middle of the island's beach, with no idea of where to go or what to do.

They didn't know that this was just the beginning of the true journey.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**Sorry for the chapter being short, but I have been very busy in college. No many funny moments in this chapter, but there will be in upcoming chapters, I just wanted to set the plot on the right direction before start studying (I probably won't upload until late November). Hope you enjoyed though!_


	6. Lost in an unknown island

_**A/N: **Did I say I would return in late November? I meant mid February! xD. Sorry about that, I got extremely busy with college, and I'm also publishing a book this March :D! The thing is… it will be published only in Chile for the time being, but who knows, if things bode well you might even read it someday!_

_Ok, back to the story, where were we? Oh, yeah! Yoshi and Happy were traveling towards Tenrou Island and found themselves with some obstacles. Let's keep going!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lost in an unknown island with a flying cat, great…<strong>

"Buuurppp!" Yoshi mumbled as he woke up.

He expected to be dead by the time he opened his eyes, because he stared at death; that dragon was terrifying, and it was the symbol of death itself, so it was hard to believe that both he and Happy were safe and sound at the shore of an island.

"Is this Tenrou Island?" Yoshi asked.

"No, this is a path for Tenrou Island" Happy explained.

"How did we get here?" Yoshi asked again, even more confuse.

"I don't know" Happy confessed "I just know… that we've been saved."

Yoshi couldn't even start to grasp how in hell they could be fine, but he surely thank god for it. He got up and so Happy did.

"Where to, master?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know…" Happy said concerned "I only was said that the path to Tenrou Island would open."

"Well, in that case standing right here doing nothing is not going to help." Yoshi said as he started walking forward "Let's look around."

Happy did as he said and he started walking behind Yoshi, who seemed oddly calm after all they went through, but that was because Yoshi wasn't letting the fear spill around his body as they walked around the island. The fact that they met such a dragon was still disturbing, as Yoshis were decedents of dragons.

_Where we that terrifying? _That was a question that might never be answered.

Happy seemed rather down, he was still sick worried about Fairy Tail's members. Yoshi noticed it and he thought a good way to calm him down would be with a fish, but as they have left the shore and entered deep on a forest he tried to see something that might seem tasty, and when he thought to find an apricot he extended his tongue towards it and pulled back. Bad call, he felt a sting in his tongue and suddenly an army of bees came out to fetch them. He also had trapped a honeycomb in his tongue.

"What did you do?" Happy asked as they started running away from the bees.

"I caught a honeycomb by accident!"

Happy sprouted his wings and took Yoshi so they could fly high and luckily try to lose the bees, but as soon as they got and extended view of the island they crashed with some flying fish.

"Why the hell there are winged fish?" Yoshi asked confused.

There were so many that happy eventually dropped Yoshi and his wings disappeared; both of them fell from a great high and they crashed among trees branches that stopped the fall, but hurt them quite a bit.

"Ouch…" Yoshi said as he tried to get up "Are you ok, master Happy?"

Happy wasn't replying, his eyes were rolling as he felt he was about to throw up.

"Come on." Yoshi said as he jumped towards his branch and took him "I'll carry you for a while."

Yoshi jumped back to ground as he fit Happy on his saddle. He seemed really ill, maybe because he hit his head. Yoshi laugh by seeing Happy like that; he was quite an arrogant cat, but he surely could be knocked down with a simple hit to the head.

He started wandering around the island and weird things happened; strange creatures appeared and he beat them up, he found a waterfall and when he tried to fish his tongue almost got eaten by a piranha, he even tried to light a fire when night was falling and for some reason the fire became intense and burnt his face, forcing Yoshi to run towards the waterfall, dive his head in the water and get bitten by one of the piranha.

By the end of the day, when moon rose and the light of the stars and the bonfire he lit as the only lights bringers in a quite dark night, Yoshi came to realize something. He sucked at camping. He laughed as Happy finally came to his senses.

"Ugh… Is there any fish?"

"I'm preparing them." Yoshi said "They are cooking at the bonfire."

Yoshi smiled; it was a really hard day for them. The island was weird and seemed to rather reject them, however he was able to catch some fish in the piranha can, and even if the fire burnt him a little he was able to light it. He felt good, those were countless things he never did back at the Yoshi Island. Food was granted there, there was always someone to take care of you, it was some kind of dull… no, he was the misfit. And this felt rather nice, to know that even if it was kind of hard, at the end of the day he could do things by himself. Yoshi handed a fish on a stick to Happy, which was already cooked, and he only extended his tongue and swallowed the other one that seemed almost ready.

"You eat too fast!" Happy said in a disapproving tone "You don't taste the fish! You shouldn't even be my student if you can't flavor it!"

"Chill out!" Yoshi said calmly as he ate another fish that turned a little bit golden by the fire "This is the Yoshi's ways."

"We're doing this the Happy's way!" Happy interjected with serious eyes "Make sure you chew before you eat."

"I don't have teeth."

"CHEW!"

Yoshi was surprised by the change of tone and he sighed; he took another fish and he tried. It was a pleasant surprise. Sure, he couldn't chew it like Happy, but he let the taste of the fish expand through his large tongue and leave the flavor on it. It was kind of nice, he never thought he could enjoy food that much, usually he just over eat until he was stuffed.

"This is… kind of nice."

"I'm stuffed!"

Yoshi's eyes almost popped out as he saw Happy's hand on his belly; while he flavored the fish Happy took the chance to quickly eat every other fish that was cooking.

"WHAT ABOUT THE FLAVOR?" Yoshi asked.

"Ah, that doesn't really matter." Happy said smirking "The thing that matters is eat as much as possible, even if you have to deceive your companions."

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" Yoshi said as he jumped towards Happy in order to kick him "NOBODY STEALS MY FOOD!"

Happy ran away as Yoshi tried to fetch him. If there was a thing nobody could mess up around, even his master, was food, which was sacred to Yoshi.

Happy sprouted his wings and he showed Yoshi his tongue, making fun of him, as he started flying away, but he forgot about Yoshi's extremely large tongue, which trapped him in a matter of seconds.

"DON'T EAT ME!" Happy asked "DON'T EAT ME, PLEASE!"

But Yoshi did, an almost immediately he pooped out an egg.

"Hey!" Happy screamed from the inside the egg "Leave me out of here! I don't like dark places!"

"Sorry, master." Yoshi said as he leaned on the egg "But this will teach you not to mess with my food."

"I'll scream!"

And so he did, and it didn't seem like he was ever going to stop. The moment in which Yoshi decided it was enough punishment came when Happy slowly scratched the edge of the egg, producing such a horrible sound that Yoshi had no other option than to break the egg and let him free.

Once free to breathe, Happy gave a deep breathe and he yawned.

"I'm tired…"

"Go to sleep, master" Yoshi said sighing as they walked back to the bonfire "I'll make the first guard."

"Aye, aye."

Happy fell asleep almost immediately. He was kind of jackass, but for some reason Yoshi seemed to start growing into him. Sure, he was his master and he still haven't taught him how to use his wings, but Yoshi knew why- or better said thought he knew why-, and it was because he still had a lot to learn. As he stared at the dark sky filled with stars a feeling of joy overcame him. He was just starting, but he was definitely learning how to take care of himself; and part of that was also thanks to Happy.

"Thank you, master Happy."

Of course, exhausted as he was, Happy didn't hear a word, but Yoshi didn't mind. He was happy. What he didn't know was that they weren't alone in the island, and that someone in fact, was staring at them.

He tried to keep awake, but he also fell asleep. Once he woke up things would turn a little bit difficult for them.


	7. Loneliness or bad company

_**A/N: **Ok, ok, I took a lot of time off writing, why? College (it's nuts!), publishing my book (which I already did in March *_*), my nephew being born! Those are the kinds of things that can make you forget fan fictions exists! And I felt a bit guilty cuz I just saw that Y&HEA (that's how you can abbreviate the title xD) got many hits even in my time off and then I realized that eventually it will become a hit in my FF archives. So I couldn't just leave loyal readers hanging for more months! I had to do something! I'll be honest with you, I always intent to make chapters long, but comedy is not my strong point (working on it!) so some times it gets shorter, but I like writing this story, is fun! So I won't stop!_

_Sorry for the long A/N, but I thought it was necessary. Enjoy ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Loneliness or bad company, which one is it?<strong>

"Master Happy?"

"Yoshi… help…!"

The words Happy mumbled were said while he was whining. Yoshi's eyes opened wide when he realized Happy was all tied up and inside a wooden cage, just in front of him.

"Master!" Yoshi yelled "What happened to you?"

"I woke up like this…" Happy said moaning.

"_Why am I free?_" Yoshi didn't know, if someone was targeting Happy, for whatever reason, why wasn't he tied up as well? Were they afraid that he would wake up? No, whoever did it was subtle enough to tie Happy up, then… could it be that it was because he was not a Fairy Tail member? That seemed like the only explanation.

"Set me free…" Happy asked a little anxious.

"Wait…" Yoshi said "I want to make sure nobody is watching us."

Nobody seemed to be near by, but someone was sneaky enough to do all that without waking him so he had to be careful. There were no new scents around him, just he, Happy and the islands animals and plants. He didn't hear any unusual noise, no footsteps, nothing at all, just a breeze of wind going around them. When he felt sure that nobody was around he broke the cage with a simple kick and then he took off the ropes of Happy.

"I'm free!" Happy said with joy as he jumped "Thanks Yoshi!"

"We should be careful from now on." Yoshi said calmly while he frowned "Enemies could be around here."

"Aye!"

_Maybe I shouldn't tell him that he is being targeted for being a Fairy Tail member, if I do that then I will only worry him more about his comrades. _It wasn't a good sign at all, the fact that he may be attacked because of being from the guild only made the prospects of everyone's safety worse. Happy was already too affected by the sense of guilty- and Yoshi thought it was because of that that he let his guard off and let himself be captured-, so increasing it would only make things even worse.

"Is something wrong Yoshi?" Happy asked.

"Yes, the fact that we are here is already wrong." Yoshi stated as he stepped forward "This island… is a dangerous place."

"It shouldn't be!" Happy protested "This is a sacred place for our guild! We were saved by this island…"

Yoshi looked at Happy confused, what did he mean by that?

Happy noticed Yoshi didn't know, that he didn't hear the woman's voice, was it because he wasn't a Fairy Tail member? If so, the path that the had ahead of them could be rather difficult.

"Never mind." Yoshi said as soon as he noticed Happy's concerned look "We're together, we're here for your friends, and we're taking them back."

Happy smiled faintly; Yoshi had good intentions and he could do a lot of things, but Happy felt more useless than ever and so his eyes looked at another direction, hiding his shame.

"A…aye…"

No more words were said on a while. The island was huge and there were no leads to anything.

After thirty minutes of walking around aimlessly they finally found some caves. At the entrance of each one of those caves there was a letter hanging in a board, from A to H, all of them indicating a different paths. Just as they were going to enter…

_This island… I can feel great magical power coming from the land._ Happy had fallen on his knees as the words echoed in his mind.

"Master Happy?"

Happy covered his face with his hands; if Yoshi saw how shocked he was he would only worry. But what he just experienced was something like a flash back, but how could he have memories from a place he has never been before? That was something beyond his understanding, maybe…

"_Which one should we pick, Natsu?" _

"_Ummm… E! That must be 'E' for Erza!"_

"Master Happy? What's going on?"

"Gotcha!" Happy said while making a mocking face "You worried over nothing!"

Yoshi's eyes seemed to flare as he hit Happy's head.

"Ouch… you don't have to be so ruthless!" Happy complained.

"Then don't make me worry sick!" Yoshi complained as well as he looked away "God! You are worse than Yoshis!"

"Do you hate them?"

The question struck Yoshi hard. When he said what he said he wasn't thinking, but it came just so natural that it worried him and it concerned him farther that he didn't deny it right away.

"Let's get it." Yoshi said instead "Which path?"

"Let's try the 'E' one."

"Ok."

Happy wasn't sure why, but he heard Natsu's voice saying that they should go that path, could it be that Erza was there like he said? Or could it be that Natsu himself was there? Or was it a trap? There was no way to tell, they just walked inside.

The entrance was like a tunnel that connected with another area. It was a bit dark, but not pitch black, so they could see a little while they walked around the cave. The rocks on the walls seemed sharp enough to cut through meat so they tried no to lean on them. It was a path of endless purple rocks; the were wandering around for five minutes, but it seemed like an eternity as there was no sight of light, until they could watch that it was leaking from somewhere ahead.

They hurried and then Happy found himself in heaven: there was a wide round space at the end of the tunnel they walked and in the center there was a table with fish on it. Even Yoshi drooled while watching the fish there. Then they glared at each other.

There were no needs for words they had something like a telepathic conversation that went like this:

"_I'm your master… you should leave me the honor."_

"_Noooo, I'm your student and thus you should care about my well being, besides as your student I have to worry for my master, what if it is poisoned?"_

"_Then I'll gladly die for my student."_

"_No, master, I can't let that happen."_

"_Try stopping me."_

Happy sprouted his wings with no second thought; he had the advantage, but Yoshi had also one leverage: he jumped towards the table and the he released his tongue.

Happy flew as fast as Yoshi's tongue reached a fish, but it was the same fish Happy caught.

"_This is our showdown, master."_

Yoshi pulled his tongue back expecting to make Happy go backwards, but unexpectedly Happy let the fish go and instead took the chance to grab ten others while Yoshi swallowed his only fish.

_Nicely done. _But Yoshi didn't give up, he quickly run towards the table and ate the seven remaining, so he only had to take one from Happy to be on equal grounds.

Yoshi saw Happy at the end of the room with only one fish remaining: both of them ate at tremendous speed and so he could not let the last fish to go through his mouth. He prepared himself to attack, but then the fish was tossed.

Happy winked.

"There, take it."

_It's a trap! He must have done something… or did he not? Is this a physiological test? Maybe he thought I would think that he did something to the fish when I didn't so I would decline, but what if he figured out that I would think that he thought that I would think this? Man…! I hate this kind of mind playing! It's so cruel! What should I do? Should I eat it or has Happy done something to eat? Does he have the ability to poison food by looking at it?_

"Why are you spacing out?" Happy asked with his eyes wide opened and a poker face "The fish is right there."

_The son of a bitch did it again! I don't know if I should…_

"You should eat it, master Happy."

"Good grief."

_Gotcha! _Now Yoshi knew that Happy didn't do anything to the fish, so he reached it with his tongue… but something was off. Happy didn't move an inch; when they entered the area and saw the fish Happy was as quick as his tongue, so why wouldn't he react now? Why stay idle as soon as you are told to have your favorite food. It was, indeed, very off.

So instead of eating it, Yoshi walked towards Happy and offered him the fish with his hands while bowing.

"Here you go."

Happy ate the fish in a matter of seconds and Yoshi's eyes opened wide.

_Did he just toy with me? He must have known that I would notice his lack of reaction and then give him the fish… Master Happy is most impressive._

Yoshi was, once again, overestimating Happy: Happy merely felt like sharing- for real- with Yoshi, but he also deeply regretted, so when he was offered to take the fish back he was quite happy, still he didn't want to seem to selfish so he didn't move, and he thought Yoshi would eat the fish, but things turned unexpected.

"Thanks for the fish Yoshi!" Happy said joyful.

"You're most welcome." Yoshi said, praising him on his mind.

After they ate they prepared to continue their path down the cave, but as soon as they were to enter a new tunnel they heard a sound.

"_I lose…"_

"_Natsu…"_

The deeper they went it the worse the flashbacks came, it was like he was there before, but he couldn't make any sense of it. Every step that he took alongside Yoshi made it even worse, things started to get blurry.

"Master Happy, stop hiding it." Yoshi said as he grabbed him and put him in his saddle "I'll carry you, but please tell me what's happening."

"It's like… I've been here before…" Happy tried to explain "but I can't… I just can't remember the whole thing, because I've never been here… I don't get it… I'm scared."

"Don't be." Yoshi said firmly "I'm with you."

Those words were able to comfort Happy and he smiled as he started to fade away.

"Rest, I'll guide us out."

"Yoshi… thank you…"

Happy couldn't take it anymore; he just collapsed on Yoshi's saddle.

Yoshi kept moving forward, a little bit concerned about what happened to Happy, but if this was the guild's sacred island it was possible that, at least once, Happy went there and then forgot all about it, so the memories that rushed into his head could be his own of a past he left behind. That was the logical explanation, but nothing about Happy's memories followed Yoshi's cold logic. There was a reason, but it wasn't anything Yoshi could figure out on his own, yet he believed so and it made every step easier, as he felt no reason to panic. His senses were sharp and he could hear the footsteps.

"Who's there?"

Yoshi was shocked when a cat appeared at his back: he wasn't Lily nor Charle, he was a whole new cat. He seemed self conceited, he had a dark fur, wore only a t-shirt and his face's expression was outright annoying, exploding with arrogance.

"Nice job noticing me." The cat said "You're very impressive."

"You are merely unskilled." Yoshi said while turning around "You didn't hide your presence well. Who are you?"

"The name's Lector!" The cat said.

"And what are you doing here?"

"Now that's a secret, but it has something to do with the guy you are carrying."

"Like I'd hand you master Happy!" Yoshi said while taunting to fight "Come on! Wanna get some? I'm waiting!"

Lector sighed as he closed his eyes for a second; he was looking down at Yoshi and that pissed him off, he as ready to beat the crap out of him, but as soon as the cat snapped his fingers the cave started trembling. _A trap? _Yoshi didn't think it twice; the exist wasn't really far away, he was able to smell the breeze from the outside, so he ran through the exit while rocks fell behind him.

As soon as he got out of the cave he thought it was weird that Lector did what he did, he probably buried himself on those rocks too, unless he had figured out another escape route.

"Cats are annoying." Yoshi said "Worse than Yoshis…"

_There I go again…_ He never felt ok by saying those words, but they came anyway.

Yoshi took a deep breathe and he prepared to keep moving forward. He didn't suspect, he knew Lector was still alive and he was going to piss him farther, and he wasn't alone. There were others in his islands.

"Fairies are falling, tigers are rising".

Those words echoed on Yoshi's head and soon he collapsed on the floor: he didn't understand why, he merely fell without any logical reason and soon he would pass out.


	8. Oh, oh, it's not your regular bad guys

_**A/N: **__And I'm back! I have to deal with college, book stuff, life, and many things, but time to time I'll be able to upload chapter. This one here is more of plot progression and character development more than fun time with Yoshi and Happy, but we'll have plenty of that later. I don't know how many of you read the manga, and who only watch the anime, but right now there are references from the manga of the upcoming arc (the one that will come after the filler ends), so beware of possible spoilers! With that said, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, oh, it's not your regular bad guys<strong>

At this very moment, Yoshi found himself waking up from all kind of hazy dreams he could not remember, and so he felt a little dizzy and not realized he was tied up for a couple of the seconds, the only moment when he could have escaped, as after realizing he was tied up he was thrown into a steel cage, where Happy was being detained in the same manner. Breaking the strings around them would not be a hard task, but getting out of a steel cage was something of a whole different level, it was not like the wooden one he broke so easily before. Now things seemed complicated, as he saw his master a bit broken spirited, and then as he looked at their captors. Two men and two cats; there was a black haired and black dressed man and the other one was wearing really strange clothes and had spiky hair, and he could sense that both of them were formidable opponents just by looking at their faces, even if Yoshi himself wasn't the best judge of character. He recognized one of the cats, Lector, and the other one was wearing a frog suit which was weird… but weird was just a matter of degrees ever since he left the island.

"So, are these really Fairy Tail members?" The spiky haired man asked.

"At least the cat is," the black haired pointed out "he has the guild crest on his back."

"Yoshi! YOOOSHIII!"

Neither of the men could understand what Yoshi just said, but Lector was very pissed and thus he walked towards him and punched Yoshi in the face.

"You piece of trash!"

Yoshi reacted rather defensively and he reached out his tongue towards him. He trapped him in his mouth and he was about to swallow. _Now I have leverage… _That thought didn't last as in a matter of seconds he was forced to spit as he felt a whirlwind was piercing his stomach. Lector got out of his mouth while Yoshi was pushed backwards and crashed against the bars.

"How dare you hurt Lector?!" the spiky haired man asked "I'll kill you!"

"Cut it off, Sting." The black haired man said "Look at him, he can barely breathe now."

"Sh!" Sting muttered "He better stay silent, or else I could get rather violent, Rogue."

Yoshi was now aware of the difference in power between him and those men: they were stronger than him. He wondered if that was the reason why Happy looked so down. But he was wrong, Happy was rather down because he was scared that his comrades might have encountered people like that and that… Happy could not bring himself to think of his guild losing, but still…

"Yoshiiii!"

"He asks why they are imprisoned, frog!" the frog suited cat said.

"So you don't know anything." Sting said as he smirked "Well, maybe that's because you are not a Fairy Tail member."

"Yoshi!"

"He asks if you've done something to them, frog!"

Rogue looked at both Yoshi and Happy rather curious, did they know nothing? And certainly they did not.

"Hey Rogue!" Sting said "Should we take them with us to meet the master? He did say he wanted information on the fairies."

"Look at them, they don't know more than we do." Rogue certainly looked disappointed; Yoshi was able to read that in his expression "A shame…"

"Number one guild in Fiore and vanish like they never existed," Sting commented as he walked away from the cage "Bad luck for us."

"Yoooooshiii!"

Yoshi fought against the pain in his belly and he rushed against the cage trying to break it, but he merely managed to flip it over. He was lying in the floor and he looked at his enemies with a glimpse of hatred.

"Yoshiiii."

"You sure have a mouth." Lector said "And no, we don't know anything about your comrades. We were hoping you would, but it seems like you are useless."

"Yoshi?"

"Our guild was tasked to find the missing members of your guild." Lector explained briefly "As you were here I thought you might have information, but neither of you do" Lector sighed and he nodded "Well, it seems like the weak are just meant to disappear."

That comment filled Yoshi with rage, and as they left Yoshi wondered: _If they were tasked to find Fairy Tail members, why were we attacked and caged? There's something off here, they weren't just hired to find them… they probably are trying to kill them, tie the loose ends, which is why they left us both in this cage… so we can't get in the way when they find them._ If that was so, then they had to get out of there and fast, find their comrades first and warn them, and even prepare for battle.

"Master Happy, let's get out of here."

Happy didn't reply, he was absorbed in his own thoughts, so Yoshi figured out that he would have to do this by himself. _This might hurt… but I rather deal with the pain than staying in this cage._

He reached out his tongue for a looking strong branch and he pulled himself up. He was pushed against the bars as he lifted the caged and the injured belly hurt like hell while hanging in the middle of the air, but he endured the pain. Then he started swinging the cage around until he got the enough speed for the cage to break, and then he clashed against a tree. The speed he managed to get was enough to break the cage apart almost by merely touching the adjacent tree. Both Happy and Yoshi were set free, but Yoshi was badly hurt and tired by the maneuver, so he was picked by Happy in middle air, and as he sprout his wings, he made sure to go in a different direction from the one their enemies followed.

Happy kept silence, which was a very bad omen and Yoshi started becoming worried. Happy wasn't acting like himself, which was nothing good; he would need him… and then the tears fell.

Happy was crying, and the tears fell on his back. He didn't whimper, he merely sobbed a little as he carried Yoshi away.

"Master Happy…" Yoshi tried to think of something to say "Hey! Everything is alright! I'm fine! We're both fine."

"You are hurt…" Happy managed to say.

"Just a bit! I almost don't feel anything!"

That was a lie, because the injure still burnt like hell in his belly and his whole body was becoming a little bit numb after the whole maneuver he pulled off to get both of them out.

"Look, there's some fish in that lake." He said pointing a spot where the fish could be seen swimming around a lake next to a great formation of trees "Let's rest and eat there!"

Happy descended and landed carefully so Yoshi wouldn't feel so badly his injuries. Then he sit next to him, as he looked down with a gaze of sadness in his face. Yoshi became even more worried.

"Master, what can I do for you?" Yoshi asked.

"Stop calling me master!" Happy yelled as he started falling apart "I'm useless, I'm weak! I'm not like you!"

"You are just afraid." Yoshi said.

"You don't get it!" Happy said whimpering "I'm weak… probably the weakest of all the guild… there's nothing I can do…"

"Now I don't believe that!" Yoshi replied as he frowned "The cat that has been around me is a lot tougher than this!"

"No, I'm not!" Happy said angrily, trying to make Yoshi understand the lie that he has been keeping up until this very moment "Everything I told you is a lie! My wings don't give me any power! I can't fight, I…"

Yoshi sighed, he assumed that the breakdown that his master was having was merely a thing about being nervous and feeling guilty, but he never ever thought that the words that were coming out were truth, so he said:

"You might not believe in yourself, master, but I do!" Yoshi stated "Sometimes you strike me as a son of a bitch, but you haven't let me down once! So don't back down now!"

"Why don't you get it?!" Happy asked as he started to get furious, not at Yoshi but at himself "I'M WORTHLESS TRASH!"

"SHUT IT!" Yoshi finally snapped and he kicked Happy in the face "I'm not having your emo breakdown now! You start getting it together NOW! I'll go catch some fish meanwhile."

Happy couldn't grasp why Yoshi was so closed to the truth, why he didn't want to see what he really was, and that made it a lot harder, because he knew sooner or later he would find out about the fact that he was nothing but a mere weakling, and the fact that he had to face that alone every day was already enough.

The reason Yoshi didn't want to believe Happy was because the journey they were having was so exciting, accelerating and deep to him that he wasn't ready to face that truth. Even while deep down he knew what Happy was saying was nothing but the truth, he rather believe he was having a hard time so his journey didn't have to end right away. He didn't want to back down, he wanted to find the other Fairy Tail members and prove himself as self-sufficient, that was everything that was in his mind.

Happy sighed; the minutes passed and the tears became dry and he surely wanted to eat to try take his mind of the sad things. So they shared a meal.

"I haven't asked." Happy said as he became calmer "Why did you leave your home?"

"I've told you already."

"You told about the independence stuff, but there's more to it, right?"

Yoshi looked at his fish and he started thinking. The fact was that he left because he felt misplaced in the Yoshi island, which was the reason why becoming independent was so important. He giggled a little bit before replying.

"I'm a misfit." He confessed "A hot blooded jackass that doesn't belong to the island."

"Sounds like you are a better fit to our guild." Happy joked.

"Yeah, I figured when I saw everybody fighting the first day I came around." Yoshi said cheerfully "I thought everybody was insane… but that's only because I think I'm crazy myself."

"The guild would be lucky to have you."

"Do you think they would accept me as a member?" Yoshi asked "After finding them!"

"Aye! Absolutely!" Happy replied smiling "Thinking about joining us?"

"Maybe… not sure yet."

The thing was that he was a Yoshi and Yoshis only fought to defend themselves, and even when he was apart from them he couldn't avoid feeling that he was a just a misfit, an aberration to his species, and so thinking of joining a guild full of people like him… wasn't something easy to grasp, even when he thought it could be fun.

"Will we find them?" Happy asked concerned.

"Yes, we will." Yoshi replied "And we'll do it before those bastards!" he assured.

The fact that he was so confident made Happy feel a little more at ease. And so he started becoming his usual self.

They were unaware, however, that something big was waiting for them.


End file.
